Thank me Later
by Vamp213
Summary: The Aftermath of Jeremy coming back to life. Beremy one-shot R&R! :D


AN: Hey everyone :) Most of you alreadyy know I'm a huge Bamon fan with a mix of Stefonnie and other couples yeah yeah yeah but recently I couldn't help but realize I'm kind of digging Bonnie and Jeremy. Believe me Bamon will always be my first and foremost ship but Beremy does have a cute thing going on and great chemistry aswell. So I decided to write a story about them I KNOW i should be updating my other stories but i couldn't help it! After the season finale A plot bunny hit me I'll try my best to update Bad Romance/ADMTNT Sometime next week:P So here it is Thank me Later Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: The Aftermath of Jeremy coming back to life.

Thank me Later

* * *

><p><em>"Where was I when the rockets came to life <em>  
><em>And carried you away into the alligator sky <em>  
><em>Even though I'll never know what's up ahead <em>  
><em>I'm never lettin' go, I'm never lettin' go"<em>

Tonight he had died.

He could still feel the impact of the wooden bullet pierce through his chest scraping against his heart killing him in the process. The ring didn't save him like he thought it would he had forgotten that it would only bring him back to life if he died a supernatural death and last time he checked getting shot by Caroline's mom didn't count. When Jeremy had woken he was in Bonnie's arms her beautiful face was smeared with salty tear stains, blood ran down her nose making a trail all the way down to her chin. Alaric was by her side making sure he was okay at first he was confused wondering why he was in the old musty smelling basement and why everyone looked relived to see him. It wasn't long until he remembered everything

He was shot, he had died.

And Bonnie saved him knowing very well she could've killed herself using all that power the witches have given her. Jeremy smiled as the young witch clutched onto him tightly scared to let go.

"You know the whole your life flashes before your eyes thing is a Lie" Jeremy joked flashing Bonnie a bright smile making the young witch want to smack and kiss him at the same time. Instead she laughed wiping the blood off of her face and teeth with her sleeve looking deeply in his eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Bonnie whispered tears filling her muddy green eyes

"Believe me when I say I know the feeling" Jeremy whispered back referring to all the times Bonnie could've died, he remembered the 60's dance when he was forced to look at her lifeless Body even though he knew she would come back to life he hated seeing her like that. The moment she started breathing again made butterflies appear in his stomach as joy flooded over him knowing that the spell had worked.

"I guess we should stop scaring each other like that then" Bonnie giggled making the man laugh as well, they knew there relationship would be complicated with the supernatural drama but that's what made them unique "I guess we should" Jeremy replied reaching up pressing his cold soft lips unto her warm pink ones their kiss was soft gentle and sweet. The two broke apart to the sound of someone clearing their throat both looked up to see Alaric there with an awkward look on his face.

"How you feeling Jer-bear?" Alaric asked trying his best not to laugh at Jeremy's embarrassed facial expression because of the nickname Bonnie had given him. Bonnie giggled playfully smacking Alaric on the arm

"I feel...weird" Jeremy answered honestly feeling a cold shiver run over him Goosebumps appeared all over his arms and the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't expect you to feel otherwise" Alaric replied helping the young man up

"I think we should get out of here some of the witches are still angry" Bonnie spoke up leading the way out of the spooky house. The two men carefully followed Alaric put Jeremy's arm around his shoulder so the boy could lean on him for extra support. Bonnie opened the door as Alaric put Jeremy in the car, once they were all settled the three of them drove off to the Gilbert home to drop off Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was settled comfortably in his bed thinking about the series of events that happened earlier that night, everything was strange. What if the witches really didn't decide to help Bonnie save him, what would happen. He would be dead, Elena Bonnie and his friends would have to bare yet another heartbreak as they buried him. He wasn't thinking rationally at the time who was he to think a mortal like him could help save the day. He just didn't want to feel helpless anymore he hated that he couldn't do anything to help protect the people he cared about. A light knock on the door broke Jeremy away from his thoughts slowly he turned his head only to see Bonnie standing in the doorway with a cup of steamy tea in her heads. Jeremy moved his head signaling her to enter his room Bonnie did so taking a seat on his bed giving Jeremy the cup of tea.<p>

"Here" She said her voice was raspy and tired "Alaric made you some Mint tea" Jeremy studied her face, her eyes were red and puffy from crying with dark bangs underneath them. Her energy looked completely drained as she stretched her hand out to give him the cup. Jeremy slowly moved his hand accepting the hot green mug and placing on his nightstand. Jeremy's eyes were still on the young girl her eyelids were slightly drooping as a murderous slumber washed over her.

"I'm going to go are you alright?" Bonnie said with a small yawn, Jeremy smiled stopping the girl from getting up "Stay with me" Jeremy said with a cute half smile "I want you to, and also your way too sleepy to get behind the wheel" He said laughing at her as she yawned for a second time. Jeremy gently grabbed her hand pulling her up to him so her head was resting on his shoulder

"Hey Bon" Jeremy whispered placing a sweet butterfly kiss on her temple

"Mhmm" She replied too tired to create an actual response

Jeremy smiled rubbing small circles on her arm with the pad of his thumb "Thank you" Bonnie moved her head so that she was looking up at him

"You can thank me tomorrow... and the day after that, and the day after that" She laughed reaching up giving him a peck on the lips, Jeremy flashed her another charming smile before pulling her back into the kiss, this time his lips were warm and soft his mouth moved perfectly against hers. The two were caught up in a sweet bliss before slowly pulling back. Jeremy rested his head on the pillow bringing bonnie down with him. He wrapped a protective arm around her making sure she was close to him before closing his eyes. The two lay there in a comfortable silence until sleep found them.

_"You can thank me now, go 'head_  
><em>Thank me later, Yeah, I know what I said<em>  
><em>But later doesn't always come so instead<em>  
><em>It's okay, you could thank me now"<em>

_The End._

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. The season finale was good I was expecting something a little more different but overall I liked it the ending kind of left me a little odd. I want to know what happens! Lool Thanks so much for reading God Bless!<p>

-Vamp213


End file.
